Talk:Z
Where does it say Z was an Admiral? 12:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 7月11日放送のめざましテレビで、アニメONE PIECEの映画最新作 『ONE PIECE　FILM Z(ワンピース フィルム ゼット)』の 映像が初公開された！ ルフィたちの今回の敵である 元海軍大将 Zも 今まで後ろ姿しか公開されていなかったが、 この映像で初公開となった！ (Source) :The kanji in bold mean 'former Marine admiral'. Zodiaque (talk) 14:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh thanks 13:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image I don't know much about images on this site, but why is the infobox image so squished? It's fine when you click on it... [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 21:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) And now? Is it squished? 21:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Looks fine now. [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Real Name and Type of Haki Used According to the latest trailer , it is shown that Z is a Bososhoku Haki user. According to the latest scans , where a part of it was translated by Aohige and sandman (the member who watched the premiere of Film Z) of Arlong Park Forums, Z's real name is ゼファー, or Zephyr/Zephr, but according to Aohige, Zephyr is used more commonly. I'll be adding the new information to the page and in the edit description, I will ask people to read the talkpage.-[[User:Racht|'Racht']] 20:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Deceased? At the risk of spoiler alert, deceased? 01:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The movie is out. Isn't this type of information fair game? 01:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Really? Haven't seen it... it's just theater-released, when's DVD? Once again, at the risk of a spoiler, can someone give me a briefing on how he died? 01:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Movie just came out today in Japan. No dvd or subs for awhile. Kizaru shoots him with Yasakani no Magatama multiple times and it kills him. 01:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Canonicity of Zephyr I would like to argue that Zephyr is indeed a canon character. For the record, I am not arguing Film Z's canonicity. 1. In Chapter 691's color spread depicted all the Marines we have seen in the manga so far, and then some. All the Marines in the image appear to be their younger counterparts. If you look closer, you will see Ain and Bins, characters who appear in Film Z. Why would Oda add these two in a collage of canon Marines? Why not Oda draw them alongside Z in their Neo Marine attire? This leads me to believe that Ain and Bins are canon, and by extension, Zephyr himself. 2. Like Volume 0 was released to moviegoers of One Piece Film Strong World, so was Volume Z released to moviegoers of Film Z. Unfortunately, Volume Z does not contain a special chapter like Volume 0 did. However, the book does contain a timeline of information and sketches called The Life of Z . In this timeline, there are sketches of Zephyr throughout his life, from when he was a young boy to when he was a Marine Admiral and more. Along with sketches there is information of what he did at a particular age. The book not only contains information on Zephyr, but on other Marines as well. Canon Marines such as Kuzan, Borsalino, and Sakazuki . For example the book shares information on how old each of these future Admirals were when they joined the Marines. There are also sketches of them at those particular ages. You can also find sketches of Sengoku, Garp, and Tsuru when they were young Marines . Heck, we even find out that the pirate who cut off Zephyr's arm becomes a Shichibukai during the timeskip of the manga! (Doubtful it is Trafalagar Law because he would have been too young; most likely it is a brand new character we will be seeing in the future :O) All this information and sketches are laced inside this timeline of Zephyr's life because these various characters were affected by Zephyr. From what we can tell, The Life of Z IS the "special chapter" without the dialogue and action. This also leads me to believe Zephyr is canon. 2.5. There was some color pamphlet that was given out as well depicting colored images of Zephyr throughout his life . Basically, Oda drew and provided information in the cover spread of Chapter 691 and Volume Z. With these two major points, I have no doubt in my mind that Zephyr is canon. -[[User:Racht|'Racht']] 02:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Seems legit to me. 02:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The character of Z is definitely canon, along with Ain and Bins. 02:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Then can I remove all the "non-canon" stuff? 05:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC)